DressUp Time
by Sakura Sango
Summary: CSD Suoh really doesn’t want to attend this party. He really hates what he has to wear. And at the same time, maybe it isn’t too bad after all. Nokoru/Suoh


Title: Dress-up Time.  
Author: SakuraSango  
Rated: PG  
Pairings: Nokoru/Suoh  
Summary: Suoh really doesn't want to attend this party. He really hates what he has to wear. And at the same time, maybe it isn't too bad after all.  
A/N: Before we begin I wanna make sure you understand that this story has guys in dresses. If this isn't what you wanna read hit the back button. That is the only thing I'm gonna say. If you flame or complain about what you read- oh well! I warned ya! Don't like- don't read!

_x-x-x-_

_"She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so a blanket around her she wore  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
And so she sat bundled up on the shore"  
~'Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny' _

_x-x-x-_

Suoh stared at the paper in his hands, telling about the newest dance that was going to take place for the CLAMP elementary school division, not sure if he should bang his head against the hard wood desk or blush as violently as a newly ripe tomato.

So he decided to do both as a deep stain colored his cheeks. With an exasperated sigh he let his forehead connect with the desk- a low thud filling the room.

Shocked Akira jumped away from the cake that he was currently cutting, to check on the blue haired boy.

"…ow," Suoh muttered as the pain pulsated through his head. Off to the side he could hear Akira's worried calls, asking him if he was ok or if he needed to go to the hospital. Slowly he raised his head, eyes shut tightly as he tried to ignore the flashing pain- it would be a miracle if he came away without a giant knot on his head- and rose a hand to shoo away the younger boy. "I'm fine," he whispered, "just…a little tired."

Eyes cracked open in time to see the youngest member of the student council smile and head back towards the cake to finish the task he had started. Sighing lightly Suoh stared at the paper before deciding to push it away. It said that it was a optional dance, if the person didn't want to come there was no problems. So he just wouldn't go. No harm, no foul.

Deciding that Suoh pushed the paper back to start at the mound of paperwork that was sitting idly on his desk. Quick fingers flipped through the papers as the treasurer separated the papers into appropriate stacks. He barely noticed as Akira sat a slice of cake on his desk, as he worked on the job at hand.

Nokoru watched out of the corner of his eye as he watched the blue haired boy work. Smiling he reached out, fingers curling around his fan before he rose. Light he walked across the floor, stopping beside Suoh's desk. Turning he leaned against the desk, his back to the ninja.

Pulling down his fan, Nokoru let it snap shut harshly. The sudden clack waking Suoh from his paperwork. Blinking he looked up to stare at the clothed back of his Kaichou.

"So," Nokoru started when he felt Suoh's eyes on his back, "Akira have you decided about what to wear for the dance? It is only a couple of days away."

The black haired boy paused as he pushed a finger to his lips. Slowly he shook his head, eyes wide as a smile broke across his face. "No my mothers said they had something though. So I guess what ever they have. They sounded really excited though."

Smiling Nokoru nodded before looking over his shoulder at the suddenly nervous boy behind him. "How about you Suoh?"

"Uhm, well…uh…I…" Sighing he looked away deciding to just get it over with now. They would find out sooner or later anyways. "I'm not going." He stated firmly while picking up another stack of papers to put in order.

"Now you can't say that!" Nokoru smirked as he twirled his fan in his hand.

A pause filled the air as Suoh thought. "The dance is optional. So yes I can," Suoh tried really hard to not let Nokoru rope him in. He carefully listened to each word and deciphered any hidden meanings before answering.

A fan flew open covering the Kaichou's mouth as he tried to not laugh out loud, instead a small smile flittered across his face. "Maybe for others but you have to come."

Internal alarms rang off in Suoh's head, loud enough to almost deafen the boy.

'Trouble. Trouble. Danger is brewing, approach with caution!'

They seemed to tell him as he slowly looked away from the paper work to his blond Kaichou.

"Do I want to know why?" He asked, eye brow raised slightly. "The paper says it's for fun and for whoever would like to join in."

Akira had silently moved towards the desk, eyes wide as he watched the two talk the situation out. His hands were folded tightly as he waited to hear of the final result.

"Hmm yes it does say that. But…"

Suoh almost had the urge to let his head fall against the desk again- except the current headache he was suffering from told him to not do that again. Instead he just pushed the papers he was working on back slightly.

Nokoru smiled as he continued, "You," a closed fan pointed at the boy, "have to come."

Suoh blanched slightly at that. "Why." he asked weakly.

"Because you are one of the student council members. And you are helping to put this event together. How horrible would it be to not have you come by and support the dance that you," again the fan pointed back to the boy, "helped out with."

Suddenly Suoh stood his hands before his face. He was slowly turning white as a ghost, his hands shaking slightly. "B-b-b-…uhm….uh…uh…" Golden eyes glanced over at Akira. The black haired boy smiled slight, hopeful that Suoh would say yes.

"Takamura-senpai please?" Akira whispered, eyes wide.

Suoh stared at the two boys dumbfounded before sighing. Falling back into his desk chair the boy nodded, defeated. "Fine. But I don't have a dress." The last word was filled with venom.

"I can have my mothers find a second one!" Akira jumped happily. "They said they had a couple of dresses for me to wear. So I'm sure they have one for you!" Happily he ran back to the cake as he carefully wrapped it up for later.

_x-x-x-_

Suoh stared horrified at his refection in the mirror. A blush crossed his cheeks as he turned from side to side. No matter what view he looked at, the reflection didn't change. And neither did his mortification. Sighing he brought a hand to his forehead as he tried to wake himself from this slowly manifesting horror.

At least to his satisfaction Suoh could say that he could never see himself in a dress ever after this event.

Sighing he glanced at the dress again, trying to get used to seeing it on him. He knew that since he had agreed there was no way that the Kaichou would let him free from this.

Hands ran over the soft fabric of the snow white dress. He had been annoyed at the sleeves right away as he tugged at them, even now they still annoyed him as the only came down slightly past his shoulders, the soft pink ribbon holding them tightly to his thin arms. The bottom of the dress tickled at his bare ankles as he felt a small breeze travel up his leg as the fabric move. A small pink satin ribbon was tied into a sloppy bow at his waist, hugging it tightly.

Over his left shoulder he could see Akira smiling brightly. Nodding he gave a quick thumbs up sign trying to encourage the boy to smile. And over his right shoulder was his blond friend. The all famous fan blocked his mouth, where Suoh was certain was a large grin was residing.

Shuddering lightly he stared at his refection once again trying to see the him that the others saw. How could anyone think that this was fun?! At the dance how were the boys really going to be able to wear such things?

The ninja slumped slightly as he turned away from his reflection to look back at Akira.

The youngest boy had tried on his dress at the same time too. He smiled as he walked up to stand beside Suoh, his head tilting to the side slightly. Akira had on a deep blue, spaghetti strapped dress that went to just his knees. Along his neckline was the imprint of beautiful blue roses.

Even if he hated the dress, Suoh had to agree that Akira's mothers did have a nice taste in dresses. At first he had been terrified that he was going to be stuck in some horrid bright canary yellow dress from the forties. Yet this was at least reasonable. Even if it was a dress.

Glancing back at the blond, Suoh could not help but to scowl slightly. "Where's your dress?" If he decided to back out Suoh would go nuts. All the kidnappings put together would feel like nothing compared to the wrath he would unleash.

Pulling away his fan Nokoru smiled brightly. Suoh could feel his knees weaken slightly, he never understood it yet the Kaichou's smiles could always make him forget what he had been mad at. They would leave him ready to face whatever or even to forgive whatever.

"Mine is a secret!" Nokoru smiled as he walked up to Suoh. Turning he glanced at the other boy. "The dress seems really nice on you."

A blush crossed Suoh's face as he lowered his head, eyes glancing up from under his hair. He refused to answer or acknowledge the comment at all. Instead he turned away from the mirrors, making sure that he could not see any of them as he went back to the miniature dressing area. He had had enough of the dress for one day. Besides he was going to have to wear it later.

Following towards the dressing area, Nokoru grabbed Suoh's shoulder leaning on the boy slightly. Smiling he whispered into the ninja's ear, "Really it does look nice on you."

Suoh glanced to his side, a confused look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Akira carefully putting the mirrors aside for tomorrow.

Turning Nokoru waved as he walked towards the door. There was still several things that he had to get set up for the dance tomorrow.

Stepping behind the screens Suoh quickly tore off the dress, before tossing it over the privacy screen. He would have rather burned it, yet he knew he was trapped into going. Stuffing the uniform back on, Suoh stepped away from the screens as he tried to ignore the dress hanging over the screens. Instead he quietly worked on helping Akira clean the room.

The black haired boy smiled brightly as he finished cleaning up the office before running behind the screen to change back into his uniform. Carefully he gathered up both of the dresses, folding them as if they were priceless gems and put them back in the box he had brought.

Sighing Suoh stared at the mirror off at the side, his eyes staring at the uniform. Tomorrow he would be in a dress yet again, watching girls dress in fancy suits. Somehow he still could not see the fun in this. Yet he was trapped.

_x-x-x-_

Laughter filled the dance hall as boys and girls together ran gathered in groups to admire the clothing. The girls laughed as they stared at the ties and jackets that their friends were wearing. Their eyes constantly flickered over to the boys in the room, as they took in the dresses that they were wearing.

A couple of the boys had decided to have fun at the dace as they tugged at the skirts in awkward curtseys at every girl that glanced over at their direction. Some of the boys had even gone all out while dressing up, Suoh realized as the watched them try to walk in high heels. One boy had already gone down- which was not a pretty sight for anyone that could see- and was sitting on the sidelines with his sprained ankle wrapped tightly and a pair of crutches beside him.

Akira was even having fun as he danced around the floor with his girlfriend, Utako. The two smiled brightly as they spun around in tight circles before gliding across the floor. The boy acted like the blue dress was nothing to him as he danced away. His black sandals clacking on the floor with each step- he still lacked the grace of a girl, even if he did master dressing like one.

Sighing Suoh leaned against the wall, trying to ignore just how cold the was against his bare skin. Really how did girls manage to dress like this and yet not die from the chilled air. Slowly he brought a finger up to his neck, fingering the light pink choker that Nokoru had given him, the Kaichou had said that it brought out his eyes. The comment had made the ninja blush slightly as he let his senpai attach the choker.

Arms crossed tightly at his chest as Suoh stared at his bare feet. He had absolutely refused to wear any kind of girlie sandals, and his school shoes had suddenly disappeared the day of the dance.

Actually…all of his shoes had disappeared that morning…He silently wondered if his mother had been the cause of that little detail. He would have to ask her later when he got home. But that didn't matter right now. Instead he only counted down the time until it was time to leave.

Luckily he had been able to hide, he had been able to find a place in the room where none of his fan girls could find him. At least not right now, though with Akira dancing out in the middle of the floor it would only be a matter of time until he was found out. Then, Suoh blanched slightly at the thought, he would have to get ready to run for it. He was not about to go out and dance like this out there.

"You're not dancing."

Suoh turned his head slightly refusing to look at his Kaichou, he almost thought about ignoring what was said. Almost the key word.

"I don't feel like dancing," he whispered, keeping his voice low in case any girls were closer then what he thought.

A fan suddenly shot out in his peripheral- almost making the ninja jump in surprise. Instead he took a deep steadying breath before looking at the boy next to him.

Suoh's mouth dropped slightly at Nokoru's dress. He had seriously expected the Kaichou to not throw on a dress. Yet here he was standing next to him in a silky, icy violet dress, its sleeves tickling the boy's elbows in a bellowing layer. In his blond hair was a pair of pearly barrettes holding the blond tresses away from his eyes.

Blinking Suoh mentally shook his head deciding that looking away would be a better option then to stare at his One. Especially if his mouth kept dropping like that. Already he knew he was never going to live that little bit down.

"See something you liked?"

Suoh knew he wouldn't get to! But he only wished it would have lasted a little longer until he had to hear about it. Silently he shook his head slightly, his hair barely moving with the twitch. Yet it was enough for the other boy to see.

"Hmm that's too bad." Nokoru whispered as he stepped forward.

Turning slightly Suoh could see that he had thrown on icy violet shoes to complete the outfit; suddenly Suoh felt like he was underdressed- but still he refused to go and put them on. Instead he decided to ignore the shoes, focusing in on the comment that the blond had whispered.

"What do you mean by 'too bad,'" Suoh asked, his eyes focused solely on Nokoru's.

"Meaning I see something that I like." A fan suddenly came in between the two, blocking Suoh's vision of Nokoru's lips.

Now he really felt like he was missing something. Suoh almost felt stupid for having to ask for more details. It felt like he should know, like that it was right there in front of him, ready to bite him on the nose. Yet his golden eyes remained invisible to it.

"What do you mean?" Suoh asked as he turned towards the dance floor, trying to figure out what his Kaichou meant.

A hand snaked out capturing Suoh's chin before pulling his gaze back to the blue eyes before him. Smiling Nokoru shook his head slightly, blond tresses shaking with the movement. "Not out there," he whispered before glancing at the dance floor quickly. So far no one had noticed their presence.

Leaning closer Nokoru smiled brightly. "Right here." He said before pressing his lips against Suoh's in a chaste kiss. As quickly as it had started the kiss ended with Nokoru smiling as brightly as before.

Suoh, however, stared dumbfounded as he tried to get his bearings on what had just happened. Did he really get a kiss from his Kaichou? What did that mean? Swallowing he shook his head to try to clear the haze before pressing a finger to his lips. Golden eyes traveled from the beaming eyes down to his Kaichou's lips. Pulling his fingers away from his lips, Suoh gently touched his Kaichou's lips before leaning in for a second quick chaste kiss.

Pulling away Suoh blushed lightly, realizing what he had just done. "S-s-sorry Kaichou," he muttered.

"I'm not." Was the quick reply. A fan gently brushed against his cheek as he leaned towards Suoh's ear. "You do look wonderful in that dress." He whispered before kissing the cheek. Quickly he pulled away to walk out of the dance room; he gave a meaningful glance back over his shoulder towards the blue haired boy, an eye brow raised slightly as he tapped his fan on his shoulder.

With a second glance towards the dance floor Suoh ran to follow after his Kaichou, just wondering what was going on. Yet even if he did not understand what was going on, he knew one thing for sure. He knew that when he had been kissed- and kissed- by the blond, Suoh had felt his heart skip a beat before racing. He wanted to know if it really was from his Kaichou or not. So he didn't care where he followed him or what would happen next.

Suoh only wanted to follow the blond anywhere.


End file.
